


Hello, Goodbye (or “how everyone fails to explain that they’re going time travelling”) [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, ITPE2017, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Eight people have just been invited to travel through time and space and none of them is taking it halfway seriously.





	Hello, Goodbye (or “how everyone fails to explain that they’re going time travelling”) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/gifts), [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hello, Goodbye (or “how everyone fails to explain that they’re going time travelling”)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391811) by [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead). 



> recorded for ITPE 2017

**Title:** Hello, Goodbye

 **Fandom:** Flash, Legends of Tommorrow

 **Author:** RedHead

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 31:38

**Summary:**

Eight people have just been invited to travel through time and space and none of them is taking it halfway seriously. 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391811)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Hello%20Goodbie.mp3)


End file.
